


drops of it.

by tachibana_misaya



Series: pluvia. [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibana_misaya/pseuds/tachibana_misaya
Summary: And yet you both found another release, lost in each other.





	drops of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words.  
> I am just sinning.
> 
> /pours holy water over self

“Spread yourself a little wider, darling.”

            You were on fire. The fact that your skin felt like it was burning proved too much for you; add in the sensations that were assaulting your every senses and it got your whole being riled up to the point of near combusting.

            You did as he was told, pulling your knees apart as wide as you could while whimpering through the onslaught of thrusts he was dealing to your drenched core.

            He was wild tonight, rough even, like every other night when he would do you just to release the tension and pressure of the day. No condoms, birth control pills, and he would be more than glad to have you bareback on top of him or under him, plummeting both your bodies into skyrocketing pleasure that would end in blissful climax—sweets, sweet release. But tonight he seemed deliberate, thrusts shallow but deep, fast but slow, and he was everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

            His usually immaculate hair was beginning to fall down and sweat plastered strands of it to his forehead. His eyes were intense, focused.

            On you.

            You felt the telltale of orgasm creeping up your lower regions, and your hands that were holding your knees apart were beginning to shake. Noticing this, he put both his arms under your thighs and pulled your knees on his shoulders, and from there it all went downhill.

            His movements were erratic, hasty, painful even, but you wouldn’t have it any other way.

            The choked moans and gasps suddenly gave way to a silent scream as that bliss—finally—gave way, turning you into a spring tightly wounded up and released at the same time. Your inner walls clenched him, as if not wanting to let him go, and all of a sudden warmth filled you—jet after jet of his seed sprayed itself into your core and you whine at the sensation.

            He was still moving. He was still hard as a rock.

            He leaned over you and brushed his lips against yours with a faint smirk.

            “Already, darling? I thought you can take more than that,” he said, a hushed, heated whisper in your ears as he kept drilling his hips, the obscene sound of squelching and possibly beads of his release mixed with yours soiling the bedsheets underneath. You whined, overly sensitive but suddenly found yourself wanting more, and then he was capturing your mouth in a gentle kiss before he pulled away with a smile.

            “Shall we test that ever-present limit of yours, my love?”


End file.
